User blog:One Singular Sensation/A very special day
1 Year ago, I was draftted onto this wiki by some unknown force. Thank you for this year of my life. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeddieCherry I would like to thank Candycoateddoom, for talking to me. I would like to thank Holy Chiz for being my bff. I would like to thank Alica for always understanding me. I would like to thank Mak because of reasons. I would like to thank xx for her ability to reason. I would like to thank Reason for being reasonable. I would like to thank Yoshi for being the best internet brother a girl could ask for. I would like to thank Becky for being amazing. I would like to thank Ace for reasons similar to Becky. I would like to thank Jess for never being mean. I would like to thank my wifey for marrying me. I would like to thank Hihi for being such a great artest and inspiration. I would like to thank SFG for reminding me of my innocence. I would like to thank creddiecupcake for never being harsh or cruel no matter how something must have hurt her. I would like to thank Godlovesusall for his comittment to what he believes in. I would like to thank 3cooldog for his fanfiction and sims stories that always entertain me. I would like to thank SailorMoonStar for her seddie manips. I would like to thank Britt for being ginger. I would like to thank Aron for not being mean when I call him a bisexual unicorn. I would like to thank Lotstar for those rare moments when she comes on chat and makes us all happy. I would like to thank Devon for her pictures. I would like to thank EpicFork for her knowledge in anything. I would like to thank Churchpants and Jon for giving me my second OTP while also being awesome in their own ways. I would like to thank Kittygirl for being the best Robbie ever. I would like to thank SLH because she passes through my town on her way to her sisters and that gives me hope we all have a connection. I would like to thank Tara for high fiving me on tinychat. I would like to thank Emily for being a pegasister. I would like to thank Tencents for Demon. I would like to thank CartoonPrincess for Somnium and my parade. I would like to thank PurpleJerk for being blunt. I would like to thank SunriseDaisy for letting me design her profile page. I would like to thank FSIR for showing me the first gif I have ever seen. I would like to thank Sparklyplatypus for being creative. I would like to thank iMiniRedCupcake for her many responses to comments on the seddie page that make people happy. I would like to thank SeddieFever for supporting me, and I'm disappoitned she's not on anymore. I would like to thank omigitsme and nosebymoseby for editing. I would like to thank straightacarlaay for being kind. I would like to thank SJF for liking me. I would like to thank everyone who commented at the end of my game blog for making me happy people took an interest in what I did. Most of all, however, I would like to thank Dan Schnieder. Without him, I would be here. I would not have met any of you. And everyone I forgot/don't know too well, thank you for being a part of the wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts